Through the Dark
by 0nibaba
Summary: After a bittersweet moment with Kendall, something very, very strange happens to James. CHAPTER 4 is up!
1. Unpleasant Evening

**TITLE:** Through the Dark

**DISCLAIMER:** I **DON'T** own _**Big Time Rush**_.

**NOTES:** A multi-chap James/Kendall story. Rated T for now, but might change to an M in future chapters. I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 1: **Unpleasant Evening

_"I heard love is dangerous,  
and once you fall you'd never get enough_,  
_ but the thought of you leaving ain't so easy for me_._"_

.

* * *

.

James and Kendall sat down by the Wishing Well at the park right outside of The Palm Woods. The clouds had covered the full moon, leaving the boys illuminated with a soft glow. The park is usually empty at this time of the night, which is a perfect sanctuary to get away from any interruptions.

"_So, what do you want to talk to me about?_" asked James.

"_I just want to give this to you._" said Kendall as he handed James something thin and square, wrapped in red paper. "_Happy Birthday_"

James face suddenly lit up, his cheeks turning bright red. "_B-But... I thought you..._"

"_What? You thought I forgot your Birthday?_" Kendall chuckled. "_Is that why you've been so quiet around me today?_"

"_Well, yes, of course I thought you forgot!_" said James, giving Kendall a light punch on the arm. "_But you didn't have to get me anything, though. What is this?_"

"_Open it and find out._" said Kendall excitedly, scooting even closer to James.

James unwrapped the present but he could barely see what it is because of the darkness. "_Is this a CD?_" he asked.

"_I couldn't think of anything to get you so I just wrote and recorded a song for you._" Kendall replied. "_I asked for Kelly's help with the technical stuff at the studio because, ya know, Gustavo wouldn't have done it for me._"

"_Wow._" James smiled "_This is probably the best present anyone's ever given me. People usually give me things I don't need or I things already have._" James smile grew wider as his face turn even more red. "_Thank you, Kendall._"

Kendall then turned his body towards James and pulled him into a kiss, which made James quiver in surprise, but he eventually relaxed and melted into Kendall's arms. Two finally managed to pry themselves off each other and leaned back against the Wishing Well, their bodies touching, holding hands in the dark. They were silent for what seems like forever.

"_That felt so right._" Kendall finally spoke. "_I've been wanting to do that for a long time._"

"_Me too._" said James in a somber tone that Kendall didn't expect.

"_Then why do you seem so sad?_" asked Kendall as he placed a gentle kiss on James' cheek.

"_Because... we can't be together like this._" answered James.

"_What? Why not?_" Kendall asked sadly.

"_You know exactly why. This could jeopardize the whole band, Kendall. I want to be with you, really, but we can't be selfish. Carlos and Logan would be affected too if this thing between us ever gets out in the media._" James tries best to fight back tears. "_We have responsibilities as entertainers if we want to be successful. Do you want to throw away everything that we've worked for? I mean, you even gave up your dreams to be a pro hockey player for 'my' dreams, and I will never ever forgive myself if I take this away from you too._"

"_I know the consequences, and I also understand the responsibilities that go along with this whole "fame" thing..._" Kendall said "_..but you don't have to sacrifice your happiness. Yes, I did want to go pro, but I'm here now, with you, and I wouldn't want to be anywhere or do anything else. Don't you see, I didn't even realize my love for singing until you came along. Please be with me on this."_

"_Kendall..._" started James, only to be interrupted.

"_James, no one will find out, I swear. We'll be very careful..._" Kendall pleaded with desperation in his voice.

"_KENDALL!_" yelled James. "_I said no._"

Kendall stands up, leaving James still sitting against the well. The clouds have now been swept by the wind, revealing the full blast of the moon. James gazed up at Kendall and sees the look of pure heartbreak on his face, which made him feel like the most horrible human being alive. Kendall starts to walk backwards and James saw his tears sparkling in the moonbeam. He allowed himself to sob as he watched Kendall, the person he loved the most, walk away, bearing a pain that he caused.

.

* * *

.

With Kendall out of sight, James finally gets up, wiping the tears off his face and dusts his clothes. He heard some coins rattle and remembered that he's standing right next to the Wishing Well. _I could really use a Birthday Wish right now,_ thought James as he started to get the coins out of his tight jeans. When James finally managed to yank out the coins, his lucky comb accidentally flew out and went straight down the well.

"_SHIT!_" cursed James. He brainstormed for ways to retrieve the comb until he saw a white rope tied to the tree next to the well. It was the rope Freight Train used last time to pull out Jordin Sparks and the rest of the boys to safety. This is not even a debate for James. He _IS_ going down that well and get his lucky comb back.

Making sure the rope is secure around the tree and around his waist, James took a deep breath and slowly lowers himself down, with his feet walking against the wall of the well. He can't see a thing inside. When he finally reached the bottom, he starts blindly searching the floor for the comb, taking him a few minutes digging through coins, broken twigs, and all sorts of foreign objects. Finally, he found it by the corner, making him sigh with a huge relief. He stuffed it back very well in his pocket, making sure it won't fall out when he climbs back up.

James grabbed the rope tightly and starts to walk back up against the wall.

Seven feet into his ascent, James sees a bright, blue light appear out of nowhere, piercing through the darkness of the well. When he looked down at the bottom, there is a tiny ball of blue fire slowly floating up towards him.

"_What the fuck?_" James doesn't know what that is, but he's sure as hell doesn't want it touching him. He starts pulling himself up as fast as he can, despite the pain he feels in his hands. He's now just a few feet away from the exit but the ball of fire sped up drastically and catches up with him. In no time, James' body is completely engulfed in blue flame, making him let go of the rope. Instead of falling into the bottom the of the well, James floats in midair as he tries desperately to put the flames out. Looking up at the entrance of the well, he let out a final scream for help before the blue flame swallows his face too.

A few seconds later, he feels himself getting lowered to the ground as the flame starts to dissipate in the air. James opens his eyes only to see that he's not inside the well anymore. Actually, it doesn't seem like he's in California at all. He leans back against the well to catch his breath and realize that he's now in the middle of what looks like a dense, foggy forest. Then, he sees faint lights through the gaps in the trees, and the source of the lights can't be that far, so James gets up to begin searching for answers.

Before he could take a step, he heard a swift swing behind him and felt a strong blow to back of his neck.

With his vision blurred, James could make out three hooded figures standing over him.

"_At last..._" he heard one of them whisper before he completely loses consciousness.

.

* * *

.

**~ Thanks for reading! **

**~ Please review ^_^ It will help motivate me 3 **


	2. Last Chance

**TITLE**: Through the Dark

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DON'T** own**_ Big Time Rush_**. The only characters I own in this chapter are the ones who are not James and Kendall.

**NOTES**: Sorry for the confusion on the first chapter. This chapter will also confuse you, but I promise it will make sense in the future chapters... so please give my story a chance to unravel **^_^** I'm also sorry, again, if you find errors with my writing.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 2:** Last Chance

_"If you're staying or leaving,_  
_I'll follow your lead._  
_So why keep pretending?_  
_Open your eyes,_  
_I can be what you need."_

_._

_

* * *

.  
_

"_W-Wait!_" a sobbing James called, making Kendall turn around. "_Please don't go away. Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just... so confused right now._"

Kendall walked back to the Wishing Well where James is sitting and squatted down to his level, wiping away the tears. "_This is a tough decision, I know. But I want you to know that I'll always be here for you no matter which path you choose._"

"_I don't wanna leave you._" said James as more tears start to come out.

"_James, you were right, and I'm sorry._" Kendall leaned in closer until their foreheads touch. "_We do have responsibilities, and I totally understand if you don't-_" James silenced him with a kiss, crashing his lips against Kendall.

"_Fuck the consequences..._" said James after parting from the kiss. "..._I choose to be with you._"

* * *

James suddenly wakes up to the burning sensation sliding down his throat. The liquid being forced upon him is probably the most foul-tasting thing he ever had to consume. After a long period of coughing and attempts to throw up, James finally managed to sit up, finding himself inside a decrepit-looking wooden cabin. The three black-hooded figures are sitting around him, each of them wearing porcelain masks. Two of them are sitting to his left and right, one holding a dagger, and the other carrying a small torch, which is the only source of light in the dark room. The one across from him holds an odd-looking white candle with black markings around it that James hasn't seen before. He thought about making a run for it but he feels so abnormally heavy, like his entire body is completely made of lead. His head feels so light as if he's floating in a dream, only he's ungratefully sure this time that he is not dreaming.

"_What the... What did you do to me? WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!_" yelled James as he closed his eyes from the massive headache he feels.

"_You have been administered the catalyst._" said one of the hooded figures to his right, who sounded like a male in his thirties.

"_The catalyst shall prepare your body for the test._" said the other one to his left, who is also male, but a bit younger than the other.

"_T-Test?_" asked James.

"_Theodore..._" said the one sitting in front of him, who sounded like an older woman, nodded to the man with the dagger. He grabbed James' left arm and held up the dagger.

"_No! Please don't..._" whimpered James as he tried to wiggle himself free from Theodore's grasp.

"_Nathaniel, hold him still_." said the woman coldly. The man called Nathaniel moved in quickly behind and put him on a choke-hold.

"_HEY! Watch the hair, dammit!_" yelled James when Nathaniel nearly touched his head with the torch.

James screamed in pain as Theodore cut a tiny slit across his left palm. The woman placed the white candle on the floor and Theodore moved James' bleeding palm over the unlit candle, soaking it with blood. When Nathaniel released him from the choke-hold, James collapsed on the floor, feeling even weaker than before. He watched as the woman grabbed the small torch from Nathaniel and whisper some sort of incantation that James couldn't understand. Then she lowered the torch and lit the candle, which burned bright blue, just like the fire that consumed him at the well.

"_And now, we wait._" said the woman.

"_Listen, what ever it is you're looking for I'm not it!_" said James, now feeling pain in his stomach, perhaps due to that _catalyst_ he was forced to drink.

"_That, we shall see._" said the woman and does spiritual gestures around the candle. "_The flame shall determine your fate, young one._"

The woman whispered a final incantation and the blue flame slowly goes out, leaving a thin trail of smoke. Then James suddenly feels electricity running throughout his body, feeling it starting from his chest, to his limbs, to his fingers, and then gathering back together to his throat. His head was thrown back as a blindingly bright ball of white flame rise out of his mouth, flying straight to the candle, making the three hooded people gasp with excitement.

"_He is the one!_" said Nathaniel and Theodore at the same time.

The woman stood up and blew out the white-flamed candle. "_After all these years, we have finally found a new Vessel._"

"_The flame did not glow that much for David, did it?_" asked Nathaniel.

"_DAVID WAS WEAK!_" growled the woman. "_He allowed someone to taint his heart and let the malice consume his soul. This boy is our last chance._"

"_Let us carry the Vessel to his chamber._" said Theodore, swinging James' arm over his shoulder while Nathaniel took the other arm.

Extremely weak, in pain, and bewildered, James could only think of one thing: the life he could have had with Kendall if he'd just been a little selfish. Now, he might never know. He just wants a last chance to see Kendall again.

.

* * *

.

**~ Thanks for reading! The next chapter will reveal more of what the f*ck is going on, so stay with me!**

**~ Please review! ^_^**


	3. White Journal

**TITLE**: Through the Dark

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DON'T** own**_ Big Time Rush_**. The only characters I own in this chapter are the ones who are not James and Kendall.

**NOTES**: Okay, I have not updated for six months, and I have been feeling guilty for putting the ones who read the previous chaps on hold. I'm so sorry, but life just threw me a curve ball and I've been in a dark place these past few months . Anyway, I'm back and ready continue on with this crazy story. I promise the next update won't take very long.

.

* * *

.

**CHAPTER 3:** White Journal

_"If you could read my mind_,  
_Then all your doubts would be left behind_,  
_And every little thing_  
_Would be falling into place_."

.

* * *

.

When James woke up, he found himself lying on an old-fashioned, wooden bed. He is now inside a tiny confinement room, lit with a dim blue light coming from outside a barred window.

Still feeling nauseous from the _"catalyst"_ he was forced to take, he slowly managed to sit up, trying not to throw up for the millionth time. After staggering to get to the iron door, he discovered that it can only be opened from the outside, so there's no way he could possibly escape. Even if he did manage to get out of the cell, where else would he go? This otherworldly forest seem to be miles away from civilization and he'd rather take his chances wherever he is right now than get devoured by something in the wild.

After a few minutes of thinking about his situation, he just remembered the cellphone in his pocket. With a glint of hope, he flipped it open, hoping to call 911 to report his whereabouts, but he doesn't even have one bar, so he ended up quitting after numerous attempts of contacting.

"_Fuck you, Verizon_", he cursed under his breath.

Desperate for clues, James used the LCD of his phone as a flashlight to search the shadowy parts of the room. In the corner, he found a musty, old white notebook with the name "David" written on the spine. With nothing else to do, he started flipping through the pages.

.

* * *

.

**July 16, 1891**

"_It's been a couple of months since I have been locked in this cabin. Out of everyone in the village, I was the chosen one to be the Vessel. We all drank the catalyst and the white flame chose me. The Pillars said that I have a spiritual power strong enough to perform The Burning Ritual. I have yet to learn the full details because only the Pillars and the Vessel are allowed. The only thing I know so far is that I have to be detached from people for one year before I am ready to be taken to a forest somewhere to perform the ritual. The three Pillars would inform me very soon about my duty and what is expected of me. I wish the ritual would be a success so I can go back home. If I fail, they said I would die, and a huge disaster would occur in the future._

_I deeply miss my parents and my friends... but not Francis. Francis, my best friend since childhood, sneaks at the back of the temple every other night. I know he's not permitted to, but talking to him in whispers between the bars of my window is the only thing that keeps my sanity in this lonely prison. He is the kindest person I know and I am glad to have him as a friend._

_Today is my Birthday and Francis gave me this journal as a present. He said it might keep my loneliness at bay for the days when he could not visit me, and that whenever I feel hopeless and lost, I should turn to the very last page of the journal to help me get through the dark._"

.

* * *

.

James stopped reading right away and turned to the very last page. Written on it is a poem:

.

* * *

.

_"Day after day_  
_Time pass away_  
_And I just can´t get you off my mind._  
_Nobody knows I hide it inside_  
_I keep on searching but I can´t find_  
_The courage to show_  
_To letting you know_  
_I´ve never felt so much love before._  
_Once again I´m thinking about_  
_Taking the easy way out._

_But if I let you go_  
_I will never know_  
_What my life would be_  
_Holding you close to me._  
_Will I ever see_  
_You smiling back at me._  
_How will I know_  
_If I let you go?_

_Night after night_  
_I hear myself say_  
_'Why can´t this feeling just fade away?'_  
_There´s no one like you,_  
_You speak to my heart._  
_It´s such a shame that we´re worlds apart._  
_I´m too shy to ask,_  
_I´m too proud to lose._  
_But sooner or later I gotta choose._  
_And once again I´m thinking about_  
_Taking the easy way out._

_But if I let you go_  
_I will never know_  
_What my life would be_  
_Holding you close to me._  
_Will I ever see_  
_You smiling back at me._  
_How will I know_  
_If I let you go?_

.

* * *

.

"_Wow, that was very sweet_", James thought as he continued reading where he left off.

.

* * *

.

_...I read the poem after Francis went home. I now know why he was acting so peculiar today._

_ His poem made me blush. That was the best present anyone has ever given me. But... why now?  
The reason why I was locked up in here for a long time is to clear my mind of any distractions and attachments. I have to be willing to perform the ritual without any concerns if I survive or not._

_Now, all I think about is Francis, and the life we could have had if he had just revealed his feelings for me before I was chosen. I, too, should have told him how I feel a long time ago.  
_

_The chosen Vessel should not be having these thoughts and feelings. I should never have let him visit me here. If I fail the ritual, not only would I die, but all the people I love, including Francis, would be affected, too._

_I don't know what to do. _

_I just... want to be with him._

_.

* * *

.  
_

Reading the first journal entry has shed some light in James' head about what's going on. David's ritual somehow failed, and he is now the new _Vessel_. He wanted to read further into the journal but he's got a massive headache from reading under the dim light.

He went back to the bed and decided to just sleep off this headache. That night, he dreamed about Kendall and the first time he said "_I love you_".

.

* * *

.

**~ Sorry for any writing errors**.

**~ Thanks for reading! The next chapter would be out soon (I promise ^_^).**

**~ Please review!**


	4. Overwhelming Responsibility

**TITLE**: Through the Dark

**DISCLAIMER**: I **DON'T** own**_ Big Time Rush _**or **_Memoirs of a Geisha.  
_**

**NOTES: ** This chapter will contain a _"dream within a dream"_ sequence. Ya know, some _**Inception**_ sh*t. Sorry if I confuse anybody.

.**_

* * *

_**

.

**CHAPTER 4: **Overwhelming Responsibility

"_If we never flew, we would never fall_.  
_If the world was ours, we would have it all_.  
_But the life we live isn't so simplistic_,  
_You just don't get what you want._"

.

* * *

.

That night, he dreamed about Kendall, and the first time he said "_I love you_".

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Hey guys, can tonight be a movie night? I mean, we've been here for four months now, and the last time we did it was after our final hockey game_."  
Logan said.

"_Umm, okay._" Said Kendall and James simultaneously.

"_I don't really feel like going out tonight, because I accidentally ate some expired fish sticks two hours ago, and my stomach is killing me._" James groaned as he slumped down the couch.

"_That's what you get for not reading labels, and for being too greedy. You KNEW it was 'Fish Stick Friday', and you ate the whole box!_" Carlos yelled as he made his way down the swirly slide.

"_Hey! Five hours of harmonies is good enough of an excuse!_" James yelled back.

"_Oh, okay_." Carlos said as he shook his hands violently to mess up James' hair.

James would have sucker-punched Carlos for that, but his stomach is too upset to even get up, so he just gave him an evil look and combed his hair with his fingers.

"_So Logan, whatcha got for us?_"Asked Kendall as he sat between Carlos and James on the orange couch. Logan notced as James looked down uncomfortably and had a coy smile on his mouth as he scoohed away from Kendall.

"_Oh, the movie?_" Logan said, taking his attention away from James.

"_Well... Gustavo and Griffin have mentioned that if we become successful enough here in America, the first place in our international tour would be Kyoto, Japan._" Logan said in a history teacher sort of way.

"_And...?_" Kendall said, giving him an eyebrow.

"_So... I thought we should watch "Memoirs Of A Geisha", because Kyoto is where Gion is... that's the most famous Geisha district in Japan! And I would like for us to visit when we get there._" Logan said excitedly, clutching the DVD by his side.

The other three on the couch looked at each other and just gave Logan a _whatever_ shrug. Relieved, Logan popped in the DVD and sat next to Carlos.

* * *

Near the end of the movie, James realized that his stomach has calmed down a bit, but his temperature has gone up drastically. He's also surprised that he could sit through this _National Geographic_-like Chick-Flick. Maybe it's about the pretty Asian actress, or maybe it's about the beautiful cinematography. No, it was about the story between the main character named Sayuri and her love interest called The Chairman:

One day at a bridge, a wounded Sayuri was crying from being separated forever from her big sister. Then, she was noticed by the Chairman and said "_Did you fall down? Why so shy? We all stumble from time to time. You see that enchanting lady in green?_" The Chairman pointed at a beautiful Geisha he's with. "_Once she was a Maiko, she fell clean off her wooden shoes!... and now look at her, so elegant._"

And then, the chairman bought her a cherry-flavored iced sorbet and gave her his handkerchief as he strolled off with the Geisha in green.

That simple pure act of kindness gave Sayuri's life a purpose. After that day, she dedicated her life training to be a Geisha. To Sayuri, becoming a Geisha is a stepping stone for a place in the Chairman's world. And before she lost that white handkerchief, she had always kept it in her kimono... close to her heart.

Fifteen years and World War II have past, Sayuri, who's become the most celebrated Geisha in Japan, was finally reunited with the Chairman and tells him about the love she has for him. Then, the film ends with a kiss between them.

* * *

The credits were rolling, and James felt somewhat ashamed that he liked this story. He could somehow relate to how Sayuri has kept her love from the Chairman. It took her fifteen years to be able to confess her love. Sure, James had no trouble asking girls out for dates, but this case is different; he didn't love any of those girls.

"_Would it take me fifteen years also?_" James thought.

"_Fifteen years_..." James sighed a little too loudly.

"_What?_" Kendall said. "_Are you alright? You look very, very pale_."

Kendall put his arm around James, who suddenly stiffened and replaced his pale face with soft pink.

"_You're really hot. Maybe you should turn in for bed early?_"Said Kendall, putting his other hand on James' forehead.

"_Ok!_" Said James loudly, removing Kendall's hand quickly and bolted straight into his and Kendall's room, leaving the the other three sitting on the couch.

* * *

After James finished throwing up the fish sticks in the toilet, he decided to take a quick shower. He still has a fever, but his headache is now too severe to even get medicine. He would normally blow-dry his hair after a shower, but that didn't even cross his mind in this situation.  
He threw on a white V-neck shirt and a pair of black boxers, then he staggered his way to his bed. He tucked himself in his thick comforter and fluffed his pillow.

Reaching out towards his lamp, he caught himself looking at Kendall's empty bed.

"_Fifteen Years..._" He mumbled, before shutting off the light and falling deep into a dream.

* * *

_I had no real sense of where I was. The beach looked like a demented Van Gogh landscape with a twist of poisoned honey, and snow was falling heavily. In the distance I see a woman with long, black hair wearing a white kimono. I watched as I saw her dance erratically like she's confused and in pain. I though that if I could get her to stop and help her then she would stop hurting and feel better. If I help her, then maybe I would feel better as well._

_I started walking through the blizzard towards the woman, but my body feels so heavy; like there's a huge weight inside of my stomach. I dragged myself to get to her, despite the heaviness I feel, and I'm finally just six feet away. She suddenly stopped and turned to me. It was Sayuri. She was wearing her Geisha make up, which is a little smeared from the tears flowing down her eyes. Then, she lunged towards me and I fell backwards and shielded my face in fright. I opened my eyes and noticed that I am now wearing the white kimono, and Sayuri nowhere to be found._

_I slowly stood up and shivered as the blizzard intensified. Not knowing where to go, I started dragging my heavy body again, and I realized that I'm going to be sick. I fell to my hands and knees like a helpless mutt in the snow-covered beach, feeling the heaviness of my stomach._

_Up it came, and each time vomit hit down I covered it with snow, and the snow I covered it with turned into a black gauze death-mask that flew up and covered my face and body. And so it went; vomit-cover-mask, vomit-cover-mask, until I looked down to see that I had built an entire corpse in the snow. It was Kendall's corpse._

_It was his decomposing corpse staring back at me, and I could see the teeth pushing through the rotting lips and the ribs coming through the decomposing flesh of its side. It's grinning at me. Its eyes are glazed over with emptiness. I was horrified by the sight and fell weakly faced down. I somehow hit my forehead to a piece of hardened snow and felt blood oozing out from the cut. Then I looked up to see two silhouettes kneeling before my limp body._

_"_Yikes! Did you fall down?_" Carlos asked me with a little chuckle._

_"_Stop looking at me! This blood makes me look ugly._" I said, covering my face._

_Logan then gently moved my hands away, revealing my blood-stained face._

_"_Why so shy? We all stumble from time to time._" Logan said._

_"_Remember when you started to join the hockey team? You fell down a lot because you weren't such a great ice-skater. But then, you became one of the best hockey players in Minnesota, and now, the prettiest member of a boyband!_" Logan continued, giving me his famous sideways smile._

_Logan and Carlos helped me up and put both my arms around their shoulders like I'm a drunken sailor. We began to walk away when Kendall's corpse started laughing at me histerically, pointing its bony fingers at me. And then, a huge tsunami came crashing down at us._

_

* * *

_

James woke up with a jolt, seeing Kendall sitting beside him on his bed.

"_Hey there._" Kendall said. "_I'm sorry to wake you, but this might help cool down the fever._"

Kendall then poured two tablespoons full of cherry-flavored NyQuil and gave it to James. He gave him some water and James gulped down the whole glass.

"_Thank you, Kendall._" Said James with a shiver in his voice.

"_No problem_." Kendall said, pulling up the comforter up to James' neck. "_Just wake me up if you need anything, okay?_"

James nodded as he smiled.

Kendall made his way to his bed and pulled up his covers. But before Kendall switched off his lamp, James saw him pulling out something from his pajama's right pocket.

"_I almost forgot! This is for you._" Kendall said before tossing something besides James' head. James grabbed it and stared at it for a few seconds as his smile grew wider.

"_Goodnight, James._"

"_Goodnight, Kendall._" said James as he looked back at Kendall across the room, seeing him with a sweet smile across his face.

The two stared and smiled at each other for about a minute, and Kendall finally switched off the lamp.

James is now feeling the effect of the cherry-flavored Nyquil and pulled his comforter up to his neck, clutching the purple bandanna Kendall just gave him.

"_And another thing, James..._" Kendall said in the dark. "_I've been meaning to tell you something for the longest time now, and I'll be damned if takes me fifteen years to do so._"

"_Yeah, what is it?_" James replied, then heard Kendall walking from his bed towards his.

Kendall sat down on the bed and caressed his cheek. Then he put his lips against James' left ear and whispered something.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

James wakes up, once again, to a foul-tasting liquid in his mouth. It was not as bad as the first time, but he could still feel a burning sensation down his throat and stomach.

"_AGAIN?_" James said before jolting up from the bed. "_Jeez, how much of this stuff do I have to take? I'd be dead before I even get to perform that ritual thingy._"

"_So you are aware_." The hooded man named Theodore said.

"_Well, kind of, but please tell me what hell is going on!_" James said, staring at the three hooded figures across his bed.

"_Yes, that is why we are here_", the man named Nathaniel said. "_Lady Emilia, whenever you are ready._"

"_It was long been foretold by the Prophet of our village,_" the woman named Lady Emilia started, "_that a great asteroid, about half the size of our planet, would come crashing down upon us in the year of 2012, destroying every living thing with its impact._

_As a result of our Prophet's prayers, the Gods and Spirits of the Earth informed him about a ritual that could save mankind from total extinction._

_'The Burning Ritual' must be performed near a place where many sinners reside, for it is the sins that will fuel the 'force' to stop the asteroid in its tracks. This forest happens to be one of the most perfect places in the world to perform the ritual._

_This 'force', however, cannot be used without a human Vessel with a strong spiritual power as a vehicle to launch it. I, Theodore, and Nathaniel were the chosen Pillars as guides through the ritual.  
_

_The chosen Vessel before you, David, failed because his intentions were clouded and let his own soul be tainted by hatred. He allowed the sins to consume him completely, putting a curse upon this forest, and keeping us Pillars trapped in this dimension for eternity. _

_The only way to set our souls free, and to save the world altogether, is to get a hold of David's re-incarnated soul, and perform 'The Burning Ritual' all over again. That is where you come in, young one. We never thought you would end up in that well back in your time.__ Such a perfect timing._"

"_Wait, the Palm Woods Wishing Well? I've been in that well before and I didn't end up here._" said James.

"_But I bet it wasn't a full moon when you were there_." Said Theodore. "_The barriers between different worlds are at its weakest during the full moon, and that well happened to be a dimension portal between your time and ours._"

"_You mean, I'm still in this area of California, in Hollywood... but... a hundred years ago?_" James asked.

"_That is correct,_" Lady Emilia said. "_And because you don't belong in this time, we only have this one night to perform the ritual. If we don't succeed before the full moon ends, the portal will close, and your soul will return back in your time. Your lifeless body, however, will remain here, and the the Earth would go up in flames in the year 2012. I believe that is about five months from now in your time?_"

"_Y-Yes..._" James stuttered.

"_Get some rest. That drink we just gave you would prepare your body to harbor the sins in 'The Pond of Penitence'. We will be back in a few hours to escort you to the pond and the burning area._"

.

* * *

.

James just sat there in silence after the three _Pillars_ left. He comprehends now what he must do, but a huge responsibility is on his shoulders, and he's very afraid. He's afraid of what will happen to everyone he loves, including Logan, Carlos, and especially Kendall, if he fails.

"_David had a year to prepare for this and he still failed. There's no way in hell I would get this right._  
_I'm gonna die here. I should have told Kendall that I loved him back that night instead of rejecting him. I was just... afraid._"_  
_

Feeling hopeless and lost, James fell back on the bed and pulled out a purple bandanna out of his back-pocket, holding it to his chest, close to his heart.

_"I want to see him one last time._"

.

.

* * *

.

**~ Sorry for writing errors**.

**~ Hope y'all liked it ^_^ Please review!**

**~ Update will come very soon!**


End file.
